Will You be MyChocolate?
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Riren fic for Valentine's Day, ModernAU!. Summary : Eren dan Rivaille bertetangga dari kecil, satu masalah kecil memisahkan jarak mereka, Eren bingung ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Rivaille, dan sebentar lagi hari Valentine, akankah kue coklat Eren bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka? Warning : Alur cepat, Typo, and OOC.


_A/N : Haloooo! Disini Mika! muwehehehe tapi banyak yang manggil Digimon juga sih (saya manusia xD ) Akhirnya bisa update fanfic juga, sebenarnya udah banyak fanfic ditulis, tapi masih di proses pemeriksaan, yang ini Instan dibuatnya, jadi kalo ada TYPO, GRAMMAR ERROR, ataupun OOC tidak disengaja bakal keliatan. _

_MAAFKAN AUTHOR YANG TAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB INI D'X Tapi aku sungguh - sungguh ingin membuat Riren fanfic for Valentine's Day xD _

_Semoga para fujoshi menikmati hari Valentine dengan asupan dari saya _

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin, All Characters belong to Hajime Isayama  
**

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfic **

**"Will you be my...Chocolate?" **

Rivaille x Eren Jaeger

Warning : BL, Slash, Boy x Boy, NSFW, Alur cepat, Typo, ModernAU! .

.

.

.

.

_Satu… Dua… Tiga… Empat… _

Sepasang burung merpati putih bagaikan kapas melewati pemuda yang memiliki mata hijau keemasan, ia menghela nafas, suasana pagi hari ini sungguh cerah, tidak ada hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya, tidak ada hujan salju, ia bisa bergerak sebebas mungkin, tapi sepertinya pemuda bersurai coklat malah tidak bersemangat.

Sepasang burung yang ia lihat sedang berada di sarang, tak jauh dari jalan yang dilewati Eren, pemuda manis ini. Manik hijaunya tidak meninggalkan sepasang burung itu, yang saling menghangatkan di sarang yang dingin itu, romantis. Ah, Eren jadi semakin gelisah, hal yang berbau romantis dan cinta mengingatkannya tentang hari yang memiliki tanggal 14. Hari _Valentine_, dimana anak perempuan memberi coklat, atau kue manis kepada anak cowok sebagai rasa suka mereka. Ia yakin tahun ini bakal banyak yang memberinya, tapi bukan itu yang ia khawatirkan, malah, ia resah memikirkan apa yang harus diberikan untuk seseorang.

"Hai Eren!" Sapa pemuda berambut pirang yang imut ini, Eren mengangkat wajahnya sedikit ketika ia memasuki ruang kelas yang memiliki label "2-A" di Sekolah Menengah Maria, Sekolah yang bertaraf Internasional berlokasi di negeri Sakura. Ia tinggal di Jepang sejak kecil, ayahnya berdarah campuran antara Jerman dan Asia memiliki pekerjaan yang melibatkan dirinya harus keluar negeri, ia tinggal bersama ibunya, dan berteman sejak kecil dengan Armin , pemuda dari Inggris yang memiliki umur sama dengannya, dan Mikasa, perempuan yang memiliki wajah asia yang sangat cantik.

Kembali ke kelas ramai ini, Eren hanya memberikan senyuman dan diam, mendengarkan Armin bercerita tentang Valentine, yang sungguh diluar dugaan, rupanya Armin sedang jatuh cinta, pikir Eren.

"Kudengar ada diskon coklat di supermarket dekat sini" Ujar Armin sambil memainkan jarinya, ia ingin mengajak Eren dan Mikasa untuk berbelanja coklat untuk seseorang, Armin yang sejak kecil sering dibully dan (hampir) dilecehkan membuat dirinya agak penakut untuk pergi keluar sendiri, Eren dan Mikasa tidak segan – segan melindungi teman yang sering diragukan _gender_-nya.

"Oh, tumben kau semangat, biasanya kau suka trauma di hari Valentine, ingat kan ada berbagai macam stalker mencoba menculikmu di hari Valentine?" Armin hanya menggeleng, mencoba untuk tidak mengingat itu kembali. "Ehm… sekarang berbeda" pipi mulus itu merona merah, membuat para fans-nya dapat meleleh seketika, untung saja hanya Eren yang melihat, ia tertawa melihat Armin yang sedang aneh, ya dirinya juga sedang aneh, ia memiliki masalah yang sulit dipecahkan.

"Haha, yasudah, tentu aku ikut kok" Jawab Eren sambil memberi senyuman khasnya, Armin ikut tersenyum melihat sahabatnya semangat lagi.

"Hey, kalian bicara tentang apa?" Jean, teman dekat Eren dan Armin ikut bergabung, ia penasaran dengan dua pemuda yang imut dikelas ini, walau ia sering mengajak bertengkar Eren atau menggoda Armin, keduanya masih menganggap Jean itu sebatas teman, tidak lebih tidak kurang.

"Itu… tentang minggu depan-"

"Ah, Jean, muka kuda sepertimu tidak perlu ingin tahu" celetuk Eren, membuat pemuda berdarah prancis menyikut Eren dengan kasar.

"Ah, pagi – pagi sudah ribut" Jean membalasnya dengan merangkul lengannya disekitar pundak Eren dan menjitak kepalanya. "Sakit, Jean!" protes Eren, Armin tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan temannya, lalu ada murid lain yang menepuk pundak Armin.

"Armin, hari ini kau jadi pergi ke supermarket yang sedang mengadakan diskon barang itu?" Tanya Mikasa, sahabatnya. Jean langsung salah tingkah dan melepaskan Eren, antara malu dengan Mikasa dan gelisah mendapat tatapan seram dari Mikasa, ah ia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya.

"Iya, kau mau ikut? Eren ikut-" belum selesai Armin bicara, Mikasa langsung menatap Eren. "Aku ikut" Ujar perempuan berambut hitam legam itu tanpa berpikiran panjang, Eren hanya menatap Mikasa agak heran, tapi pikirannya kembali ke masalahnya ketika bel berbunyi dan teman – temanny kembali ke tempat duduk masing – masing. Eren resah sepanjang hari.

'Hah….Rivaille…'

Eren berharap ia tidak bertemu dengan orang yang membuatnya gelisah, ia merasa tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan orang itu, setelah ia membut masalah, kabur tanpa permisi dan-

-BRUK

Ah, rupanya Dewi Fortuna sedang ingin mengerjainya, sudah repot – repot mengantri membeli banyak roti melon yang terkenal enak di kantinnya tapi memiliki antrian sepanjang ular anaconda, Ia tidak sengaja menabrak orang karena tidak fokus.

"Ma-maaf"

"Oi, kau kenapa bocah?"

Suara itu membuatnya terpaku, lalu ia lanjutkan memungut roti melonnya, ia berdiri dengan cepat dan membungkuk sedikit sebagai rasa hormat kepada seniornya, tapi dihentikan dengan mudah, tangan dingin itu menarik lengan Eren.

"Ri-Rivaille-Senpai… Tolong lepaskan aku.."

"Hum? Aku tanya dan kau harusnya menjawab" Iris kelabu yang gelap itu menatap tajam ke manik hijau yang sedang gelisah itu.

"A-aku baik – baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu-"

"Ada apa? Aku bisa merasakan kau aneh hari ini bocah"

"Sudah kubilang aku baik – baik saja" Suara Eren mulai meninggi tanpa sadar, membuat Rivaille menaikkan alisnya.

Dengan cepat, Rivaille menarik kerah baju seragam Eren, membuat jarak wajah mereka menjadi beberapa millimeter, hawa nafas Eren berhembus ke wajahnya.

_**DEG **_

'T-terlalu dekat, Sial…' umpat Eren dalam hati, hal yang ia hindari hari ini malah dibahas sekarang juga. Ia menelan ludah secara paksa, perlahan jalan menjauh dirinya.

"A-Aku perlu kembali kekelas sekarang! A-aku akan menggantinya kira – kiranya lusa, t-tanggal 14 mungkin…" Jawabnya agak emosi, awalnya Rivaille tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan, tapi ia mengangguk setuju.

"Oh, baiklah, kutunggu kau pada tanggal 14 kalau begitu" Bisiknya sambil berpaspasan dengan pemuda yang lebih muda, walau ia tinggi, tapi karena posisinya sedang agak membungkuk, ia masih bisa menjangkau telinga Eren dan membisikinya dengan nada seduktif. Detak jantung Eren semakin cepat, tepukan Rivaille dibahunya membuat dirinya panas.

Ia kembali ke kelas dengan lesu, membuat Armin khawatir kepada dirinya, tapi Eren masih keras kepala untuk tidak cerita, baginya itu adalah hal memalukan. Ia memandang ke langit yang terlihat, biasanya tertutup awan kelabu, sekarang cerah, menandakan musim semi akan datang, sama sekali tidak pas dengan suasana Eren. 'Lusa ya…' pikirnya, ia harus berpikir cepat sebelum batas waktunya habis.

"Eren, waktunya pulang, kau jadi ikut, kan?" Pertanyaan Armin membuyarkan pikiran Eren, buru – buru ia membereskan mejanya.

"E-eh? Iya! Tunggu sebentar!" Ujar Eren, tidak ingin ditinggali, ia memasuki semua perlengkapannya ke tas selepang berbahan kulit cokelat dengan terburu – buru, menyusul Armin yang ingin menghampiri Mikasa di lain kelas.

Tiga remaja ini menghampiri toko kue yang memiliki tulisan besar "DISKON 50% DAPATKAN COKLATMU UNTUK DIA", ramai bukan main, membuat Eren mendengus, ia mengikuti Armin dan Mikasa memasuki toko yang digandrungi banyak remaja perempuan, sebagian dari mereka tidak berhenti memandang kedua pemuda manis ini, Eren menjadi resah dengan pandangan mereka.

"Lihat, model kue ini lucu sekali" Puji Armin ketika ia melihat berbagai macam model kue maupun coklat dengan berbagai bentuk, Mikasa terus – terusan menatap kue yang berbentuk anjing ataupun tikus, sedangkan Armin tertarik dengan bentuk kelinci dan permen. Menurut Eren, bentuk tidak masalah, yang penting rasanya, ia suka menghabiskan coklat yang ia dapat setiap Valentine, secara diam – diam pasti, Hobi Mikasa sebagai bodyguard Eren ini belum sembuh sampai sekarang, dan ia tidak mendapat kesempatan membalas coklat – coklat dari para gadis, kasihan mereka.

"Ah…" Armin kecewa ketika melihat antrian kasir yang lebih panjang dari antrian kantinnya, membuat mulut Eren melebar dan mata Mikasa menyepit sedikit, Eren hanya menghela nafas, sepertinya hari ini bukan hari yang baik bagi dirinya, ia membuka dompet yang sudah sedikit usang, hanya ada satu atau dua lembar dan beberapa koin di dompetnya, tidak akan cukup untuk membeli apapun, paling hanya tisu toilet.

Mereka bertiga pulang dengan tangan kosong, kecewa tidak mendapat belanjaan mereka, kedua pemuda ini akhirnya memutuskan bermain kerumah Mikasa, mumpung ia sedang tidak sibuk dengan aktivitas sekolahnya.

Mikasa sedikit bingung melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang tidak mood tanpa alasan yang jelas, terutama Eren, ia ingin sekali membantu cinta pertamanya untuk ceria lagi, tapi apa daya kalau Eren tidak membuka rahasia, Mikasa hanya bisa menunggu Eren membuka dirinya atau ia menyelidikinya, secara diam – diam yang pasti.

Susu coklat hangat yang disediakan Mikasa dihabiskan oleh Eren, ia sangat menyukai coklat sebenarnya, hanya saja semenjak masalah itu, ia jadi sedikit eneg melihat coklat.

"Kau kenapa ingin membeli coklat, Armin?" Tanya Mikasa.

"Karena aku ingin memberikan itu kepada seseorang, kau tahu kan Valentine sebentar lagi.." gumam Armin, raut wajah sedihnya belum berubah.

Mikasa terdiam, ingin sekali bertanya siapa yang ia suka tetapi ia pendam erat – erat, tak ingin bertanya hal sensitive kepadanya.

"Kalau kamu, Eren?"

"Eh? E-engga, aku hanya bingung mau memberi apa saat Valentine, well, a-aku bosan menerima coklat terus, sekali – kali ingin mencoba membeli atau membuat-"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak buat saja?"

"Eh?" Keduanya menatap sahabatnya.

"Aku punya buku resep membuat coklat, ya, walau aku jarang masak sih, tapi aku punya semua bahannya"

Armin dan Eren bertatap muka, 'Kenapa ia tidak berpikir memasak dari tadi?' Keduanya beranjak dari sofa dan berterima kasih kepada Mikasa, gadis itu tersenyum melihat sahabatnya semangat lagi, ia memutuskan untuk membantu mereka, well, walau ia tidak memiliki bakat memasa. Tidak sabar, mereka berlari menuju dapur Mikasa yang luas dan lengkap.

Armin membuka buku resepnya dengan pelan – pelan, ia memberitahu Eren apa saja yang harus ia kumpulkan untuk memasak, Armin memutuskan untuk membuat cheese cake, sedangkan Mikasa ikut- ikutan membuat kue yang bernama black forest. Setelah selesai membantu temannya, Eren mencari resep yang cocok dengan selera orang itu, manis bukan kesukaannya, tapi Eren yakin bisa membuat kue yang disukainya.

"Ah! Ini! Kue Muffin! Tidak terlalu susah…. Hum…. Mana madu ya?" Tangan Eren memegang toples kecil stu persatu, mencari lebel bernama "Madu". Cara masak – memasak berlangsung selama berjam – jam, membuat aroma kue tercium keluar.

"Wow, bau apa ini?" gumam Sasha sambil mengelap air liurnya yang keluar ketika mencium bau yang sangat sedap yang berasal dari rumah tetangga, gadis pemilik toko roti di sebelah rumahnya ini penasaran dengan rumah besar yang jarang berpenghuni ini.

====== SKIP TIME =======

Ketiga remaja ini terdiam ketika melihat hasil masakan pertama mereka, semuanya tercium enak, tidak ada yang terbakar, tapi…. Semua masakan, terutama punya Mikasa, memiliki bentuk yang aneh. Saat di uji coba, Mikasa mengajukan sebagai pengecap, mau tidak mau ia mencicipi semuanya.

"Hum… Punya Armin enak, tapi rasa gosongnya masih terasa, dan sayang, kuemu hampir bagus.." komentar Mikasa sambil mengunyah, Armin mengangguk, mencoba mengingat kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan ketika memasak, tapi ia senang miliknya tidak 100% gagal.

"Eren… punyamu memiliki rasa yang unik, tetapi karena kelebihan dosis, sepertinya rasanya jadi aneh, tapi aku yakin kamu bisa membuat yang lebih enak" Ujar Mikasa, setengah memuji Eren, ia sungguh bahagia mendapat bagian mencoba masakan Eren, Oh, Eren merona merah dengan pujiannya, Mikasa pun gemas melihat sahabatnya.

"Mikasa… punyamu tidak dicoba?" Tanya Armin, melihat gundukan kue yang tidak jelas bertumpuk di pojok atas meja makan. Mikasa hanya menggeleng, mengaku ia sudah kenyang, keduanya tidak berani menjawab, mereka tahu bahwa _skill _memasak Mikasa bisa dibilang buruk, dan kuenya nomor satu yang dihindari oleh Eren, untung saja ia berhenti membuat kue dan membelikannya coklat kesukaan semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu, Eren bisa terkena penyakit perut parah kalau memakan coklat terkutuk itu.

"Sudah jam 6…" Ucap Armin ketika melihat jam dinding yang berwarna biru. "Kita lanjut besok saja, masih ada waktu" Eren mengangguk setuju, ia sendiri belum menyerah membuat coklat, Mikasa tidak masalah, ia senang mendapat kesempatan menemani mereka lagi.

Eren pulang dengan Armin yang memiliki stasiun yang sama, setelah berpisah dipersimpangan, tidak lama Eren sampai didepan rumahnya, tapi tiba – tiba muncul sosok yang memberhentikannya.

"Hey, darimana saja kau?" Sapa seorang pemuda yang memiliki tinggi dibawahnya, Eren terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara itu, ia tidak melihatnya ketika melewati rumahnya.

"Eh!? Ri-Rivaille-senpai!"

"Heh, kau cukup memanggil namaku kalau dirumah" Ujarnya, matanya tidak berhenti menatap Eren, seperti mengawasi Eren, tatapannya membuat Eren gugup lagi, ia berusaha menghindar dari Rivaille, yang merupakan tetangganya dari kecil.

"Kau habis main di Game Centre?" Tanyanya tanpa basa basi, dari nada suaranya, Eren tahu Rivaille sedang menginterogasi dirinya, seperti tidak suka Eren keluar bermain sampai malam seperti ini, well, Eren sudah berumur 16 tahun sekarang, ia tidak perlu diatur lagi.

"T-tidak! A-Aku hanya bermain dari rumah teman saja kok!" Ujarnya, walau ia jujur, suara terbata – batanya membuat Rivaille ragu – ragu, Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya, memandang wajahnya lekat – lekat, membuat Eren berdebar semakin kencang, ia bisa melihat wajah tampan Rivaille semakin jelas.

"S-sudah dulu ya, aku ingin ke kamar mandi, sampai nanti!" Ucapnya terburu – buru, dengan grasak – grusuk, ia memasuki rumah dengan gaduh, Rivaille hanya menggeleng kepala, Eren belum berubah kebiasaan buruknya, pikirnya, tapi entah kenapa ketika kehadiran pemuda itu berkurang, Rivaille merasakan sesuatu yang aneh…

_Rindu, mungkin? _

"Hng….Tidak mungkin" Dengan santai, ia kembali masuk kerumah, ia merasa lega ketika tahu Eren sudah sampai dirumah dengan lega, baginya, Eren sudah seperti adiknya sendiri sejak kecil, bahkan Tante Carla, ibunya Eren sering mengundang dirinya untuk makan bersama, tapi hari ini ia akan tolak, sepertinya Eren tidak ingin bertemu dengan dirinya sementara…

"Eren! Kau sudah pulang nak" Sapa Carla, wanita yang memiliki mata yang sama dengan Eren, Eren terlihat capai dan lelah, ia ingin menghibur anaknya.

"Aku lelah_, Kaa-san_, mungkin aku akan makan dikamar saja, tidak apa – apa ya?" Ujar Eren sambil melepaskan sepatu dengan asal, Carla menepuk pundak anaknya dan memandangnya khawatir.

"Baiklah, istirahat yang tenang ya!" Hibur Carla, ia berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil makanan malam untuk Eren. Dengan malasnya, Eren naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya dengan lemas.

Eren membaringkan tubuhnya dengan lemas diatas tempat tidur yang berlapis selimut biru muda. Ia memenjamkan mata sejenak, mencoba berpikir ulang, mengapa hal ini terjadi?

Setelah rasa lelahnya hilang, ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, melihat kearah jendela yang memiliki balkon, melihat cahaya samar dari sebrang, dimana kamar Rivaille berada. Lagi – lagi Rivaille, pikirnya, otaknya sudah dipenuhi tentang pemuda yang ia anggap kakak selama ini, tapi entah kenapa akhir – akhir ini hubungan mereka malah berubah.

Eren masih ingat bagaimana ia bertemu Rivaille ketika ia baru saja pindah ke Jepang saat berumur 6 tahun, saat itu Eren masih merasa asing dengan rumah baru dan lingkungan baru, ia sering bertengkar dengan anak – anak yang seumuran dengannya, membuat Carla khawatir, bagaimana kalau ia tidak bisa berbaur dengan orang disini? Bagaimana ia akan mempunyai teman? Seorang ibu ia harus mencari jawabannya. Tak lama setelah Eren terbiasa dengan lingkungan baru, ia bertemu dengan Rivaille

Pertemuan pertama mereka juga tidak baik, malah, Eren sempat berpikir bahwa Rivaille, yang lebih tua darinya merupakan musuh terbesarnya, dan lagi, Rivaille jago berkelahi, membuat Eren kewalahan, pertama kali ia dikalahkan, ia kesal, marah, benci dengan bocah berambut ebony itu, dan lagi orang itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan menantangnya.

"_Hanya segitu kemampuanmu?"_

Semangat Eren berkorbar, ia tak akan menyerah sedikit pun, Ia bangkit dengan badan yang sudah luka sana – sini dan menerjang Rivaille dengan kekuatan penuh. Pertarungan mereka di taman bermain berlangsung sampai sore. Keduanya tergeletak sambil bernafas memburu, melihat langit senja yang _indah. _

"_Kau hebat juga, bocah" Ujar bocah bermanik hitam kelam itu, Eren terperangah dengan pujiannya, tangannya mengusap kepala Eren dengan lembut. Membuat mata Eren berbinar – binar menatap bocah yang lebih tua darinya, ia senang kekuatannya diakui. _

"_Sudah sore, ayo pulang, bocah" Ajaknya, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Eren yang masih duduk dibawah._

"_N-namaku bukan bocah! Aku Eren!" Protes Eren dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang masih terbata – bata, Rivaille tertawa kecil, ia menarik tangan mungil itu, membawa Eren pulang. _

Semenjak itu, Rivaille dan Eren sering bermain bersama, kadang mereka akur, kadang mereka bertengkar, tetapi hubungan mereka semakin erat seiring berjalannya waktu, Carla senang melihat anaknya mempunyai teman. Saat Eren memasuki sekolah SD sebagai murid pindahan, ia mendapat teman seperti Mikasa dan Armin, walau begitu Eren masih sering bermain dengan Rivaille, mereka bagaikan saudara tanpa ikatan darah.

Tetapi Rivaille mengurangi waktu bermainnya dengan Eren semenjak Eren memasuki sekolah SMP, karena berbeda sekolah, Rivaille sering menyibukan dirinya di sekolah daripada dirumah, membuat Eren menjadi moody, walau begitu Eren tidak bisa egois, ia memutuskan memasuki sekolah SMA yang sama untuk bisa menyimpan waktu bersama. Tapi kenyataannya, Eren yang memasuki semester dua tahun pertama masih kesal dengan perlakuan dingin Rivaille, ia menjadi sering uring – uringan atau marah hanya gara – gara Rivaille menolak ajakannya. Eren menutup mukanya, malu dengan kelakuan kekanakannya, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri, ia hanya ingin menyimpan waktu bersama Rivaille lagi.

Suara ketukan ibunya membuat ia sadar dari lamunannya, ia belum mandi dan masih memakai baju sekolah, 'Kalau Rivaille melihat, ia pasti marah…' Pikirnya, ia senyum - senyum sendiri dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan badannya.

Menjadi tetangganya selama bertahun – tahun membuat dirinya hapal dengan kebiasaannya, Eren yang dulunya jorok dan seleboran, menjadi lebih rapih dari sebelumnya, berkat kegilaan Rivaille mengenai kebersihaan, cukup membuat Eren menjadi disiplin. Ah, Eren jadi merindukan omelan Rivaille mengenai kaus kaki busuknya, atau komentar pedasnya mengenai nilai Eren yang standar, atau pujiannya ketika Eren berhasil melakukan sesuatu, entah itu menyelesaikan game atau tamat membaca buku novel Rivaille yang tebal.

Eren tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar, lagi – lagi matanya menuju cahaya yang terlihat dari jendela yang ditutupi gorden putih. Ia berpikir untuk menyapanya lagi, tapi dengan kejadian terakhir yang ia buat, ia tidak yakin masih punya muka untuk berbicaranya lagi.

Semua diawali ketika Rivaille membawa seorang teman perempuan kerumahnya. Kaget bukan main ketika Eren memutuskan untuk datang kerumah Rivaille tanpa bilang – bilang, karena kesal ia tidak diperbolehkan masuk, Eren berencana memberinya kejutan, tapi semua rencananya buyar ketika ia melihat ada seorang gadis yang cantik dan sopan dibawa kerumah Rivaille. Ia tahu Rivaille orang yang dingin dan jarang bersosialisasi, tapi mengapa gadis ini diperbolehkan? Apakah ia… kekasihnya?

"_Dia hanya teman sekelas, kami satu kelompok, mau tidak mau ia harus kerumahku untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini" Jawab Rivaille ketika menjawab pertanyaan Eren, tapi Eren tidak mempercayai Rivaille sepenuhnya, ia merasakan Rivaille menyembunyikan sesuatu. _

"_Kalau begitu, dia alasan mengapa selama ini kau menolak ajakanku?" Tanya Eren agak ketus, Rivaille menaikkan alisnya, ia tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Eren, membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itu tambah kesal. _

"_Hoh, kenapa kau marah, Eren? Kau cemburu?" Ujar Rivaille sambil mengintimidasinya._

_**JLEB**_

_Entah kenapa, kata – kata yang tak masuk akal itu malah tepat mengenai lubuk hati Eren, membuat Eren semakin kesal. _

"_Kenapa? Kau tidak mau mengakui?" Goda Rivaille, tangannya lari ke dagu Eren dan mengusapnya lembut, kali ini jantung Eren berdetak kencang, membuat Eren salah tingkah. _

"_A-apa!? Aku malah senang akhirnya Rivaille-san mempunyai kekasih! Lebih baik aku tidak menganggu.." Jawab Eren dengan asal, tak sadar apa yang ia katakana, ia berlari menuju ruang tamu, tapi dihentikan oleh cengkraman yang kuat dari Rivaille di lengannya. _

"_Le-lepaskan!"_

"_Eren, kau-"_

"_Aku bilang lepaskan!" _

_**PRANG! **_

_Tanpa sengaja tangan Eren yang diayunkan tanpa sadar mengenai pajangan yang berukuran sedang jatuh dari meja makan yang tinggi. Eren panik ketika sadar ia melakukan suatu kesalahan. _

"Ah!" Eren dengan panik mengumpulkan serpihan dan sampah yang dilantainya, tidak berniat melanjutkan argumennya, ia memilih membersihkan noda di lantai Rivaille yang tadinya super bersih, ia tahu wujud Rivaille kalau sudah marah tentang kebersihan lebih seram dari guru killer manapun. Tapi Rivaille hanya terdiam, ia tidak marah atau berkata sedikit pun, Eren berpikir Rivaille kecewa dengan sikap Eren yang ceroboh, dan lagi, ia memecahkan pajangan China milik almarhum ibu Rivaille. _Gulp,_ Ia tidak yakin bisa mengganti pajangan itu. Setelah Eren selesai, ia pulang tanpa pamit.

Semenjak itu Eren tidak berani untuk meminta maaf ataupun ngobrol seperti biasa, rasa bersalahnya menghantuinya, tapi ia lebih takut kepada dirinya sendiri, takut mengacaukan hubungan pertemanan mereka lagi dan akhirnya mereka berpisah, ah, memikirkan hal itu saja membuat dada Eren semakin sesak, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki semua ini.

Di lain tempat, Rivaille memandang kearah Jendela disebelah kirinya, ia baru saja selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah yang sulit, tidak ada yang sulit bagi Rivaille, hanya saja hari – hari yang ia lewati sekarang terasa suram, dan semenjak kejadian itu Eren menghindarinya, Rivaille tahu Eren merasa bersalah soal pajangannya, tapi entah kenapa ketika pemuda bersurai coklat itu sudah keras kepala, Rivaille jadi sulit mendekatinya, apa salahnya? Kenapa Eren marah ketika ia membawa teman sekelasnya ke rumah?

Rivaille menggeleng kepala, ia tak bisa percaya fantasinya akan jadi kenyataan, dimana Eren memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Rivaille, tentu itu hanya bisa terjadi dicerita fiksi, lagipula, hubungan sesama jenis dilarang, bukan? Helaan nafas terdengar lagi diruangannya, sepertinya ia butuh istirahat, tidur ditempat tidur yang besar membuatnya menjadi merasakan dinginnya kesepian, ia ingat dulu Eren sering sekali menginap ditempatnya, apalagi kalau Ibu Eren sedang keluar kota.

* * *

Esok harinya, Eren berangkat sekolah dengan semangat, membuat Carla bernafas lega ketika melihat anaknya energetik lagi. Eren menyapa Armin dan Mikasa ketika bertemu dijalan yang tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah.

"Hey, apa kabar? Kau sudah mencoba memasak lagi dirumah?" Tanya Armin dengan antunisias.

"Baik, tidak, aku lelah sekali kemarin, hari ini jadi membuat kue lagi?" Balas Eren, Armin mengangguk.

"Kau sungguh ingin membuat kue?" Tanya Mikasa dengan suara rendah, menyembunyikan kesenangannya.

"Yup, tentu, besok Valentine, kan? Aku harus menyelesaikan kueku!" Jawab Eren dengan semangat, lalu mereka tertawa bersama – sama.

Dari jauh, manik obsidiant itu menatap mereka dengan tajam, rasa kesal, jengkel, iri menjadi satu, dan lagi ia merasa dadanya semakin sesak ketika melihat pemuda manis itu dekat sekali dengan teman perempuan yang sangat terlihat menyukainya. Ia tidak bisa diam lagi, _Now or never…._

Eren yang bergiliran piket hari ini buru – buru membawa dua kantong plastik hitam besar menuju tempat pembuangan sampah dilantai dasar. 'Ah, aku ingin cepat – cepat selesai…' keluh Eren sambil memijit punggungnya yang agak pegal.

"Eren, sedang apa kau?"

Suara baritone itu membuat Eren melompat dan berdiri tegak, menghadap seniornya yang menghalangi jalan keluar.

"Eh!? Ehm… Rivaille-senpai!" Keringat dingin mengucur di leher Eren, membuat Rivaille semakin tajam menatapnya. Eren tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan seniornya, wajahnya begitu kusut, seperti ingin membunuh seseorang.

"Apa kau ada waktu luang? Aku ingin berbicara" Tanya Rivaille tanpa basa – basi, ia butuh penjelasan Eren, sekarang.

"Eh? Maaf, hari ini aku ada perlu-"

"Berkencan dengan cewek macan itu kah?" Tebak Rivaille dengan asal, membuat Eren menatapnya heran, Rivaille kenal dengan sahabat – sahabatnya, tapi kenapa ia bisa berasumsi seperti itu? Pikir Eren, tapi ia tak ingin membuang waktu sekarang, ia harus cepat pergi dari sini.

"Bukan, aku ada urusan dengan Armin, jadi per-"

"Sekarang kau sudah berani melawanku, eh?" Tanpa segan – segan, Rivaille mendorong tubuh remaja itu ketembok dengan keras, membuat Eren mengerang kesakitan, kedua tangannya ditahan oleh satu dorongan, kekuatan yang tidak seimbang membuat Eren tidak bisa melawannya.

"L-lepaskan aku, Ri-"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi denganmu" Ungkap Rivaille, dirinya tidak bisa menahan lagi, didepannya, Eren merona merah dengan kemeja seragam yang terbuka diatasnya, deru nafas dan keringatnya membuat tengkuk lehernya terlihat melezatkan, ia sudah lama ingin mengecap rasanya.

"Ah! Ri-Rivailee-sen-paaai!" Eren mendesah kencang ketika ia merasakan sensasi sengatan di lehernya, bibir yang dingin itu bergesekan dengan kulit Eren yang kecoklatan, mencium lehernya dengan lembut lalu dilanjutkan dengan hisapan yang kuat, membuat Eren semakin tegang.

"Aaahnn! Ri-ri-mmmhh!" Suara Eren terhenti ketika Rivaille memaksakan jari – jarinya masuk kemulutnya untuk membungkamnya. Eren bisa saja menggigit jari Rivaille yang lentik ini, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak memiliki kebranian untuk melawan, jilatan Rivaille membuat Eren semakin terangsang, membuatnya menghisap jari Rivaille tanpa sadar, ia bisa merasakan bibirnya Rivaille menaik.

Setelah puas membuat tanda di lehernya, Rivaille akhirnya melepaskan Eren yang salivanya sudah bercucuran keluar dari mulutnya. Eren tersadar dan mengelap bibirnya, menutupi lehernya dan lari tanpa permisi, meninggalkan Rivaille yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

'Kenapa! Kenapa ia melakukan hal seperti itu kepadaku!?' Batin Eren selagi berlari menuju tangga, ia menaiki tangga dengan tergopoh – gopoh.

'Padahal selama ini aku percaya kepada Rivaille….' Pikirnya, masih ada puluhan anak tangga lagi yang harus ia naiki.

'Kenapa ia mencium leherku… Kenapa aku merasakan hal aneh seperti ini…' Setelah sampai dilantai 3, ia berhenti dan menarik nafas daalam – dalam, badannya penuh dengan keringat, rambutnya sudah berantakan seperti semak rumput.

'Padahal aku selalu menganggapnya seperti kakakku…' Pikirnya.

_Flashback _

_Eren duduk di pinggir taman sambil menunduk, ia sungguh kesal hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ayahnya yang jarang pulang karena sibuk kerja berjanji akan mengajaknya bermain bola tangkap di taman pada hari minggu, dan nyatanya ia melanggar lagi. Sudah kesekian kali janjinya dilanggar, membuat Eren jatuh ke lubang kekecewaan yang teramat dalam, mau tidak mau ia harus menerima semua ini. Ah, ia jadi rindu dengan kampong halamannya._

"_Hoi, sedang apa kau disini?" Sapa bocah yang memiliki rambut hitam dan tinggi badan yang agak tinggi darinya. Eren tidak menjawab, ia tahu siapa yang dihadapannya._

"_Kalau kau tidak mau bermain, lebih baik jangan disini, menganggu" Sindiran pedasnya membuat Eren bangkit dan mendorong bocah yang lebih tua itu. _

"_Apa urusanmu! Jangan ganggu aku!" Eren lompat dan berusaha memukulnya, tapi ia lupa yang ia hadapi adalah Rivaille, ia mengikuti les karate dan lebih kuat darinya, pertengkaran pun terjadi. _

_Ketika mereka puas melawan satu sama lain, mereka berdua membaringkan badannya diatas aspal yang kering, menatap langit yang cerah._

"_Kau lebih nekat dari biasanya, ada apa, bocah?" Tanya Rivaille sambil menatap Eren yang membersihkan debu dicelananya._

_Eren terdiam lagi, ia jadi merasa kecewa lagi dan ingin marah. "Aku kesal…" bulir – bulir air turun dari matanya. "Ayahku lagi – lagi melanggar janji bermain bola tangkap… hiks, padahal aku sudah lama ingin bermain bola tangkap dengan… hiks…Ayah…" _

_Rivaille tidak bergerak, ia membiarkan Eren menangis sampai ia meraung, tangannya berpindah dari kantongnya ke atas kepala Eren yang kotor. _

"_Well, aku tidak mungkin bisa membawa Ayahmu kesini, tapi aku bisa mengajarimu" Hibur Rivaille walau wajahnya tetap datar._

_Mata Eren yang dipenuhi air mata berganti menjadi kilatan cahaya keemasan. "Sungguh!?"_

_Rivaille masih terdiam, menatap kagum melihat matanya, lalu mengusap kepalanya lagi. "Tentu, bersiap – siap, Eren" _

_Setelah itu mereka bermain bola tangkap sampai hari sudah sore, walau pulang dengan baju penuh dengan kotoran dan debu, tapi Eren sangat senang bisa bermain dengan Rivaille dengan asyiknya. _

Lamunan Eren terhenti, lalu ia berlari menuju kelasnya, lupa bahwa sahabat pirangnya masih menunggu dirinya sedari tadi.

"Eren, kau lama sekali" Keluh Armin setelah ia selesai membuat laporan, Eren langsung duduk dan menjatuhkan wajahnya diatas meja, nafasnya masih tersengal –sengal.

"Kau kenapa Eren? Seperti dikejar maling" Tanya Armin, Eren hanya melambaikan tangannya untuk menandakan ia tidak apa – apa.

"Bohong, aku ini sahabatmu dari kecil, kau tak bisa berbohong kepadaku" Bantah Armin, lalu ia mengguncangkan kedua bahu Eren yang kini sudah duduk tegak.

"Mumpung Mikasa tidak ada disini, kau bisa cerita kepadaku, aku selalu mendengarkanmu kok" Bujuk Armin sambil tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Eren yang masih bingung dengan perasaan dan situasi yang barusan terjadi akhirnya menyerahkan egonya, ia memeluk Armin mendadak dan memanggilnya malaikat, membuat Armin _sweat drop._

Setelah puas menumpahkan segala rasa lewat cerita, Eren menatap Armin dengan puppy eyes, meminta saran dari sahabatnya yang terkenal bijak dan pengertian itu. Armin berdehem pelan.

"Menurutku ya…. Kau sepertinya menyukai Rivaille lebih dari teman…" Gumamnya pelan, hanya bisa didengar oleh Eren.

"Heh? Seperti saudara begitu?" Tanya Eren polos.

"Bukanlah! Kau menyukainya seperti menyukai perempuan begitu, kalau tidak, mengapa kau marah ketika ia membawa temannya kerumah, kau seperti cemburu-"

"Oh! Cukup! Aku mengerti, Armin, terima kasih!" Eren bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil tas, mengajak sahabat pirangnya pulang.

Selama perjalanan, Eren kaget mengetahui bahwa Armin ternyata menyukai seorang guru les pianonya, orangnya baik, sopan dan hebat, pria dewasa yang memiliki rambut dan warna mata yang sama dengannya, Eren hanya bisa memberinya selamat dan dukungan, well, sekarang kembali ke masalahnya sekarang.

Eren melirik kekanan dan kiri, was – was takut ada yang mengikutiny dari belakang, Armin hanya bisa memaklumi sikap Eren yang agak aneh hari ini, pada akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Mikasa.

"Kalian lama sekali, jangan bilang hanya kalian berdua yang piket?" Tanya Mikasa, kedua pemuda ini hany menggaruk kepalanya.

"Maaf Mikasa, merepotkanmu, apakah kami harus mengganti biaya bahannya? Kelihatannya ini tidak terlihat murah" Tanya Armin sambil melihat – lihat bahan makanan.

"Tidak perlu" Jawab Mikasa. 'Yang penting aku bisa melihat Eren masak' pikirnya.

Dengan semangat empat lima, Eren dan Armin memasak resep yang sama seperti kemarin, kali ini mereka hati - hati, Eren bisa menetaskan telur tanpa tercampur dengan kerak telurnya, ukiran kue Armin terlihat sangat cantik dan kedua kue mereka tidak gosong pada akhirnya, Mikasa menatap kue milik mereka sambil menahan rasa lapar, ia sudah makan daritadi hanya saja aroma makanan mereka tercium sungguh enak.

"Mikasa mau? Kita buatin lagi-"

"Tidak perlu" Sangkal Mikasa, ia sedang menjalani menu diet hari ini, dengan berat hati menolak tawaran Armin. Ketiga sahabat ini akhirnya menghabiskan waktu sampai malam, seperti bermain game, menonton film, atau saling canda tawa. Ah, Eren merindukan masa – masa seperti ini.

"Aku pulang dulu ya"

"Eh? Ini baru jam 6, Eren" Terdengar suara kecewa Mikasa, membuat Eren semakin enggan, tapi ia tidak bisa diam hari ini.

"Tidak apa – apa, kami ingin pulang cepat, ada tugas tambahan" Ujar Armin , membantu Eren untuk mencari alasan pulang cepat, Mikasa hanya menghela nafas dan merelakan kedua sahabatnya pulang, padahal ia ingin sekali bermain sampai malam. Mikasa mengantarkan kedua sahabatnya sampai stasiun dan berpisah. Armin hanya tersenyum melihat Eren.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Eren dengan nada heran.

"Tidak, kau pulang cepat karena takut dimarahi Rivaille lagi, kan?" Tebak Armin, senyuman masih melekat diwajahnya, membuat Eren merona.

"Ah, diam!" Bantah Eren, ia masih malu dengan kejadian di sekolah, ia berharap Rivaille tidak mencegatnya didepan rumah.

Mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang berbaik hari ini kepada Eren, buktinya ia sampai dikamarnya tanpa bertemu dengan pemuda berambut ebony itu, ia lega tidak akan dihampiri ataupun ditanya yang detail, ia melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca yang tertera di dinding, dengan perlahan ia melepas kemejanya, memperlihatkan bekas merah dilehernya.

'Bagaimana ini… Tanda ini tidak akan hilang sampai beberapa hari' Pikirnya. Lalu ia membaringkan badannya lagi diatas tempat tidurnya, pikirannya kembali ke masa dimana dia dan Rivaille hubungannya mulai renggang.

_Flashback_

_Semenjak Rivaille sering mengajarkannya teknik lempar bola sampai teknik permainan softball, Eren bergabung ke tim softball disekolahnya, waktu itu softball sedang popular, Eren mendapat posisi Ace dalam jangka waktu cepat, berkat ajaran Rivaille selama ini._

_Sayangnya, Rivaille sedang sibuk mengurusi kegiatan sekolahnya yang mengundang Direktur untuk acara sekolahnya, tentu Rivaille tidak mungkin santai mengenai ini, ia sibuk sampai membuat Eren marah, ketika Eren pergi kerumahnya walau sedang badai. _

"_Sedang apa kau disini, Eren? Lebih baik pulang" Tegur Rivaille, terkejut menemukan Eren didepan pintu rumahnya. _

"_Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu ini" Eren menyodorkan selembar tiket ke tangan Rivaille. "Kumohon datang ya, ini pertandingan pertamaku" Ujar Eren dengan nada memelas. _

"_Kau bercanda? Tanggalnya bertepatan dengan acaraku, jadi kemungkinan aku tidak bisa datang, jadi jangan berharap-"_

_PLAK!_

_Tamparan Eren membuat Rivaille terkejut, tamparannya seperti perempuan yang baru ditolak. _

"_R-RIVAILLE BODOH!" _

_Pekik Eren sebelum lari ke rumahnya, Rivaille yang masih kaget dengan tamparannya perlahan berdiri dan menutup pintu. _

_Eren berhenti berbicara kepada Rivaille semenjak kejadian itu, ia sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya bertanding, sama seperti Rivaille sibuk mengurus dan mengatur dengan jabatan ketua OSISnya. _

_Ketika hari pertandingan dirinya tiba di pusat Tokyo, Eren berdebar – debar tiada henti, ia tidak pernah menyangka mimpinya menjadi kenyataan walau belum seberapa, bisa bermain di pertandingan saja bisa membuat Carla senang sampai menangis terharu, karena pertandingan ini bertaraf Nasional, bisa saja ia direkut tim softball Jepang untuk pertandingan internasional, siapa tahu. _

"_Ereeeen! Semangatlah!"_

"_Jangan pantang menyerah!"_

_Mikasa dan Armin bersorak hebat dari bangku penonton, walau jauh Eren bisa melihat kedua temannya, ia melambaikan tangan, berharap pertandingan berjalan dengan baik._

_Tapi rupanya stamina Eren sedang buruk, ia terkena flu setelah menerjang badai hanya untuk kerumah Rivaille, ia bisa melempar bola, tetapi ketika ia mencoba menangkap, ia susah memegang bola dengan erat, membuat celah kepada lawan untuk lolos. _

_Pertandingan sudah memasuki babak dua, tim Eren berhasil menyusul nilai lawannya, detik – detik ketika Eren mau melakukan lemparan terakhirnya, ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal._

_Rivaille._

_Sedang menonton dirinya dari bangku penonton, tatapan iris kelabu itu membuat sekujur tubuh Eren tegang, Ia tidak menyangka Rivaille datang ke pertandingannya walau ia memiliki acara yang lebih penting, senang bukan main, Eren mengeluarkan jurus lemparannya, membuat tim lawan kewalahan, alhasil, diakhir pertandingan timnya memenangkan lomba ini. _

_Semua bersorak gembira, Eren menerima berbagai pelukan hangat dari teman se-tim dan teman – teman lainnya, Armin dan Mikasa menghampirinya dengan gembira._

"_Hebat kamu, Eren!" Puji Armin sambil memberi pelukan hangatnya_

"_Selamat, Eren, kau yang terbaik" Ujar Mikasa sambil bersalaman dengan Eren, pemuda itu hanya bersenyum lebar. _

_Eren mencari Rivaille, tapi ia tidak menemukan pemuda yang lebih pendek itu, ketika I berjalan menuju ruang ganti, tiba – tiba dirinya dicegat oleh Rivaille. _

"_Rivaille-san! Darimana saja kamu!?" Tanya Eren dengan nada tinggi._

"_Relax, Eren, aku tidak kemana – mana" Rivaille menyeringai tipis. "Selamat, bocah" Tangan Rivaille berada di atas kepala Eren, mengusapnya dengan lembut. Walau pipi Eren merona, ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengeluarkan air mata, ia sangat terharu mendengar pujian Rivaille lagi, usahanya selama ini tidak sia – sia. _

_Sebagai permintaan maaf, Rivaille menemani waktu luang Eren di hari minggu pergi ke taman bermain, disana ia bermain atraksi yang menegangkan pertama kalinya, tentu ia mengeluarkan wajah – wajah yang horror, tapi muka Rivaille selalu datar di atraksi mana pun, keduanya senang bisa menyimpan waktu bersama. Bagi Eren, yang berharga bukanlah piala, tetapi waktu yang ia bagikan bersama Rivaille. _

_Flashback off_

Eren senyum – senyum sendiri setelah mengingat kenangan manis saat ia menginjak SMP. Hatinya berbunga – bunga mengingat senyuman Rivaille dan pujiannya, mungkin ia memang jatuh cinta kepada Rivaille, Eren berpikir untuk menyatakan perasaaanya esok hari.

Sedangkan Rivaille, ia mengalami depresi berat, bukan karena nilainya jelek atau ia mendapati kotoran di dapurnya, ia membuat kesalahan besar terhadap Eren. Ia seharusnya bertanya, lalu menyelesaikan masalah antara dia dan pemuda _brunette_ itu, tapi yang ia lakukan adalah menyantap lehernya, rasa lezatnya masih terasa di bibirnya, malah, ia menginginkan lebih, hasrat yang ia pendam meluap, ingin 'memakan' pemuda itu.

"Eren…." Bisiknya, malam itu merupakan malam yang terpanjang yang ia pernah alami.

Esok harinya, Rivaille bangun dengan keaadan yang kacau, ia ingin pergi kesekolah dengan muka datar yang semakin seram walau rapih, meskipun begitu, tidak sedikit perempuan yang menghampirinya saat ia berjalan menuju sekolahnya, walau sekedar menyapa atau memberi coklat.

'Hari ini….Valentine, ya?' Pikirnya, Rivaille paling muak dengan hari yang dipenuhi warna pink dan suasana romantis, baginya itu merupakan hal yang paling menjijikan, sekarang ia sungguh merasa eneg melihat ini, mungkin ia nyesek tidak bisa bermesraan dengan Eren secara nyata.

"Hello, Rivaille" Sapa perempuan berambut coklat dengan wajah yang cantik bernama Petra.

"Kau mau memberiku coklat juga?" Tanya Rivaille tanpa basa – basi, tanganny sudah penuh dengan bingkisan berbagai macam kue valentine dari para penggemarnya.

"Hahaha, kau sedang badmood hari ini?" Tanya Petra sambil memberikan tatapan kasihan kepadanya.

"Ugh, rasanya aku ingin membunuh seseorang…" Gumamnya, ia yakin ia bakal menerima coklat lebih banyak saat ia sampai disekolah.

Eren berjalan menuju loker seniornya dengan gugup, dan harapannya hilang ketika melihat kerumunan murid perempuan, ia tidak bisa melihat Rivaille, tinggi badannya membuat Eren bingung, akhirnya ia menyerah dan memutuskan memberinya saat jam pulang sekolah. Ia dan Armin memasuki kelas sambil membawa kantong yang berisi coklat masing – masing.

"Wow, coklat siapa tuh?" Goda Jean sambil menghampiri kedua temannya ini.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Eren ketus.

"Ckckck, mentang – mentang punya penggemar banyak jangan sombong" Sindir Jean.

"Ehm… ini hanya coklat buatan kami kok, tidak ada yang special" jawab Armin, ia tahu Eren mulai bad mood sekarang.

'Eh!? Buat siapa?" Mendadak Connie, teman sekelas mereka yang paling cerewet, muncul entah darimana, menghampiri sang ketua kelas dengan penasaran. "Kau mau memberikan kepada siapa?"

"Ehm, ada deh, hehehe-"

"Kalau buat aku, boleh tidak?" Tanya Sasha dengan air liur yang sudah mengalir, teman sekelas Armin dan Eren yang terkenal tukang makan nomor satu.

Armin menjadi kewalahan karena berbagai pertanyaan dari teman – temannya, ia tidak bisa menolak menjawab, Eren hanya duduk di bangkunya, menghela nafas kecewa, ia jadi tidak sabar bertemu seniornya.

Jam istirahat pun ramai, Eren diberi banyak coklat dari murid – murid kelas lain, membuat Connie dan Jean gigit jari melihat Eren yang super imut itu.

Mikasa hanya menunggu diluar kelas, menatap Eren yang sedang lesu diam – diam dan berharap ia diberi coklatnya oleh Eren, ia tidak masalah siapa yang jadi cewek atau cowoknya, yang penting, ia bisa bersama dengan Eren.

"Kau jadi memberikan kuemu, Armin?" Tanya Eren basa – basi, Armin mengangguk.

"Ya, Erwin-san hari ini datang kerumah… kamu tidak menghampiri…'dia'?" Tanya Armin sambil berbisik – bisik.

"Eh? Nanti saja setelah pulang sekolah, hari ini ramai sekali, aku malas.." Ujarnya, sebenarnya ia cemburu melihat banyak perempuan memberikan coklat kepada Rivaille, entah sejak kapan ia memiliki sifat posesif, tapi ia paling tidak tahan ketika melihat gadis berambut coklat itu, baginya, perempuan itu terlihat special dengan Rivaille, Ah, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Bel pulang berbunyi, koridor sekolah dipenuhi banyak murid yang sedang berpacaran, Eren dengan malunya mengabaikan keadaan disekitarny, berjalan menuju tempat dimana Rivaille berada, ia tahu Rivaille suak menghabiskan waktu diruang musik, terdengar suara baritone rendah, Eren berlari kencang menuju ruang music yang terbuka sedikit.

"Rivaille-senpai!"

Eren berhenti ketika menemukan sosok seniornya sedang bersama gadis itu, gadis yang membuat dirinya marah, padahal dirinya tidak kenal dengan sosok itu, tapi ketika melihat berdua saling berdekatan, membuat hatinya sakit seperti ditusuk berbagai pedang.

Rivaille dan Petra bingung melihat Eren yang mendadak diam melihat mereka lalu ia berlari keluar, tanpa aba – aba, Rivaille mengejarnya, dan Petra mengikutinya karena rasa penasaran yang kuat.

"Eren!" Dipanggil tidak didengar, Rivaille menaikkan kecepatan berlarinya dan menarik Eren.

"Le-Lepaskan aku!" Eren meronta – ronta ingin dilepaskan, tapi pengangannya semakin kuat.

"Kau kenapa? Akhir – akhir aku aneh, apa karena aku sibuk? Kau-" Tanpa basa – basi, Rivaille menebak masalah Eren, tapi Eren tidak terima begitu saja.

"Diam! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa…." Kata – katanya terhenti, suaranya hilang seperti ditahan, lalu dengan kesal ia menarik tangannya sambil berteriak.

"Aku membencimu!"

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu berlari meninggalkan Rivaille yang tercegang dengan pernyataan Eren, walau ia memiliki wajah datar dan sifat kejam, ia menyayangi Eren setulus – tulusnya, hatinya hancur berkeping – keping.

Eren pulang sambil mengumpat berbagai kata kasar, Ia merasa sungguh bodoh mengatakan hal yang terbalik dari perasaannya, bagaimana Rivaille akan memaafkanku? Aku pasti dibenci olehnya' pikir Eren, lalu langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Eren! Tunggu!"

Rupanya gadis tadi. Emosi Eren mendadak naik lagi, ia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya.

"Tunggu! Ini penting! Kamu salah paham, Eren!" Ujar Petra, membuat langkah Eren terhenti.

"Aku dan Rivaille tidak pacaran, aku bukan siapa – siapanya.." Jelasnya lebih lanjut ketika Petra berhasil menghampirinya, Eren hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, apa hubungannys denganku?"

"Jelaslah ada hubungannya! Kau marah karena Rivaille memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersama aku daripada denganmu kan? Aku mendengar ceritanya dari dia.." Eren menatap Petra tidak percaya, bagaimana gadis ini tahu? Apakah insting wanita setajam itu.

"Dengar, kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu kepada Rivaille, walau ia kuat dan kejam, tapi ia memiliki hati yang rapuh, kumohon sebelum ia terlarut dengan sakit hatinya, kau harus menolongnya!" Pinta Petra sambil mendorong tubuh remaja itu.

"Eh! Ah… T-Terima kasih" Ujar Eren, ia tidak berani menatap mata gadis itu. "Dan aku minta maaf ats kesalahpahamanku.." tambahnya, Petra hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu, kejarlah dia, Eren"

Rivaille mengunjungi taman bermain yang sudah ia tidak lihat, ia ingat bagaimana dia dan Eren menghabiskan waktunya di taman yang sederhana, begitu banyak memori yang tersimpan di taman ini, ah, ia ingin kembali ke masa – masa itu, masa dimana Eren belum memiliki tubuh yang begitu indah dan elok, dimana ia masih menyayangi Eren hanya sebatas kakak, rasanya ia menyesal memiliki perasaan yang tak wajar ini.

Hari sudah malam dan suhu udara mulai naik, malam di bulan Febuari itu tidak pernah bersahabat, Rivaille mengeratkan pakaiannnya, ia tidak ingin berada dirumah, ia butuh udara segar untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Ri-Rivaileeeee!"

Suara nyaring nan khas itu membuat RIvaille menengok kea rah jalan raya, ia melihat Eren berlari menuju dirinya….. sambil dikejar anjing?

**BRUK!**

Eren terjatuh karena tidak hati – hati, wajahnya kotor dan setetes darah keluar dari hidungnya, anjing yang mengejarnya hampir menggigit sepatu Eren, tapi dengan cepat, Rivaille melemparkan batu kerikil dan mengenai kepala anjing itu dengan tepat.

'_Kaing kaing…' _Anjing itu lari dengan ngenesnya.

"Wow, Rivaille masih bisa melempar" Ujar Eren yang terdengar seperti orang dungu.

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku kenapa, bocah?" Tanya Rivaille agak kesal, Eren seperti menganggap dirinya sudah tua.

"Ano… Aku ingin meminta maaf…"

"Sudahlah, kalau kau memang benci aku, tidak apa – apa, aku bisa nerima…" potong Rivaille, ia tidak ingin mendapatkan belas kasihan dari Eren.

"Bukan begitu!" Pekik Eren, menghentikan Rivaille yang berjalan jauh darinya.

"Saat itu, bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan…" Ujar Eren dengan nada gugup, berharap Rivaille mau mendengarnya.

"Jadi apa?"

Eren sibuk mencari kantong plastik yang ia bawa, dengan hati – hati ia keluarkan kue yang ia buat kemarin, sayangnya karena ia terjatuh, kue itu sudah hancur lebur.

"Ah…" Eren menunduk, malu dengan karyanya yang gagal.

"Maaf, aku tahu ini buruk tapi…." Eren menatap mata Rivaille sekilat. "Aku menyukaimu…"

Tanpa banyak basa – basi, Rivaille yang tidak tahan melihat Eren yang _blushing_ langsung menciumnya dengan hangat. Eren kaget dengan reaksi Rivaille yang diluar dugaan, ia pikir Rivaille akan menolaknya, tapi ia sungguh tidak siap diperlakukan seperti ini. Berusaha melawan, tetapi Rivaille semakin gencar menciumnya, tidak puas hanya bersentuhan bibirnya, lidahnya berusaha membuka bibirnya Eren yang tertutup rapat, tangan kirinya mendorong kepala Eren dari belakang untuk tidak menolaknya.

"Mmmh.,..Ahhm!"

Eren yang menyerah dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengambil nafas kemasukan benda asing milik Rivaille, lidahnya mengabsen giginya sambil memijat lidah miliknya dengan lihai, membuat prmuda kurang berpengalaman ini melakukan _make out session_ dengan pemuda yang ia cintai. Tidak lama, akhirnya mereka memisahkan diri mereka, saliva mereka bersambung dalam satu jaring.

"Uhm… Rivaille-san, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Eren dengan wajah merah.

"Hah? Karena aku mencintaimu, bodoh" Ujarnya sambil menyentil dahi Eren. "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama…" Bisiknya. "Aku hanya takut ketika aku mengatakan ini, kamu berlari ketakutan lalu kabur ke Jerman.." Eren tertawa mendengar ledekan Rivaille.

"Eh! J-Jangan!" Ujar Eren ketika Rivaille membuka coklatnya dengan perlahan.

"Kenapa?"

"Rasanya pasti tidak enak…" Gumam Eren sambil menunduk. "Hum, Enak kok, manis tapi tidak kemanisan, kue muffin ini kau pakai apa?" Tanya Rivaille dengan penasaran.

"Pakai madu-Humphh!" Lagi – lagi Rivaille menempelkan bibirnya tanpa izin, tapi ini tidak berlangsung lama, Rivaille menarik dirinya.

"Pantas, madu memang manis, tapi kau lebih manis" Bisiknya, seringaian khasnya terukir di bibirnya, membuat Eren bertambah merah lagi, ia sungguh menyukai seringaiannya kekasihnya ini, akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu di taman itu, dan berakhir mesra di rumah Rivaille.

**THE END**

* * *

Bagaimana? Anda suka dengan cerita instan seperti ini? X'D yah, karena instan jadi masih banyak kekurangan dan alur terlalu cepat, mungkin di masa yang akan datang akan kutambahi lagi, Gheez, mau nulis tentang Erumin ga bisa karena lagi ga ada ide buat itu couple Dx Gomenasaaaaaaaii! Aku lagi senang dengan AU! dimana Eren dan Levi bertetangga dan mereka juga satu sekolah, kalau guru ujung2nya angst kah? XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, aku tahu aku memiliki banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan di cerita ini, silahkan tuang kekecewaan atau kritikan di kotak review ini kalo anda tidak suka QWQ *makan coklat pedas* hiksuuu! semoga aku kuat membacanya D'x

Ohya ini rated M ya?

Anu - anuan nya mana?

Well, awalnya aku hanya ingin rated T, tapi kalo tidak ditambahi bumbu penyedap, jadi ga mantep dong :3 jadi

VOILA silahkan baca dibawah ini

**Warning : Alur sangat cepat, jadi pasang seatbelt anda :3 #JDUAG**

* * *

_Bonus_

Eren memutuskan untuk memasak kue lagi dirumah Rivaille, berhubung sedang menunggu Rivaille menyelesaikan laporannya, bahan sudah lengkap, peralatan juga sudah terpasang oke, hanya saja Eren tidak rapih dalam memasak.

"Eren…" Tegur Rivaille ketika melihat dapurnya sudah berantakan seperti kapal pecah, sejak kapan ia mempunyai dapur yang lebih berantakan dari kandang ayam?

"Ah! Maaf Rivaille-san! Aku belum selesai-"

Rivaille terpaku melihat Eren yang membalikkan badannya, wajahnya penuh dengan cream putih dan beberapa cream coklat berada di bawah bibirnya dan lehernya, bahkan ia memakai apron yang imut, membuat lengkuk badannya lebih terlihat dari biasanya, pemandangan ini membuat Rivaille gila.

"Rivaille-san? G-Gyaah!"

Rivaille menarik mangkuk yang dipegang Eren dan mendorong pemuda itu ke meja yang tidak penuh, menaikkan badan remaja itu untuk duduk diatas meja tersebut.

"A-apa yang kau-Humppph!"

Rivaille menyumpal mulutnya dengan sukses, lidahnya mengecap setiap rasa yang ia temukan didalam mulut Eren yang dipenuhi bekas rasa coklat, salivanya saling tersambung, mata Eren mulai sayu akibat sensasi panas yang ia rasakan, seluruh tubuhnya tegang, terutama bagian bawahnya, belum lagi sentuhan Rivaille yang membuatnya mabuk.

"Kau sungguh nikmat sekali, Eren" bisik Rivaille dengan nada seduktif di telinganya yang memerah, kedua tangannya masih berkeliaran didalam apron, menyentuh setiap sudut yang membuat Eren mendesah.

"Bolehkah aku memakan 'kue' ini?"

"J-Jangan Rivaille-Ahnn!" Desahan tak tertahankan keluar ketika Rivaille memainkan tonjolan merah didadanya, menjilat dengan nikmat dan menghisapnya, kepala Eren berasa berputar – putar, pikirannya mulai berkabut, hasrat terpendamnya didorong keluar.

Dengan lihai, Rivaille memijit bagian bawah Eren, membuat pemuda ini semakin mengerang dengan gaya erotis, tidak sabar ingin menyantapnya, jari – jari lentiknya lari kedalam lubang Eren yang masih kering, tangan Rivaille yang penuh dengan_ cream _memijit sampai memasukinya dengan mudah.

"Aaahn!" Sensasi baru yang dirasakan dibokongnya membuat Eren semakin menggila, ia ingin sekali menolak karena tidak siap, detakan jantungnya semakin tidak normal memberi sensasi pusing, tapi sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat, seperti disengat listrik dan ia ingin lebih…

Rivaille menatap Eren penuh dengan nafsu, remaja didepanny menggeliat karena permainan jarinya yang hebat sampai bertambah dua jari, Eren berhenti protes, hanya terdengar suara desahan – desahan manis ditelinganya, membuat sisi buas Rivaille bangkit, ia ingin memakannya. Sekarang juga. Didapur.

Setelah Eren mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya ketika rasa sakit menerjangnya waktu Rivaille menarik semua tangannya, Eren mencoba menghentikan Rivaille.

"T-Tunggu Rivaille!" Tangan Eren mendorong kedua bahu kekar itu. "Aku belum siap! Lagipula ini terlalu cepat-"

"Aku ingin memilikimu sekarang juga, Eren" geram Rivaille, ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, ia putar badan Eren yang tadinya menghadap dia sekarang menghadap sebaliknya, kedua kakinya bersentuhan dengan lantai dapur. Tanpa aba – aba, Eren bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah memijit bagian bokong Eren, otot – otot itu masuk kedalam dirinya secara perlahan – lahan, memberi sensasi panas lagi ke seluruh tubuh Eren.

"Ahnn! Aaaah….ahnn" Eren mencoba menahan desahannnya, tetapi ketika ia bisa merasakan Rivaille sedang memberinya "minyak pelumas" dengan lihai, kejantanannya berdiri lagi, ia tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang diberikan oleh Rivaille, dirinya mulai dipenuhi nafsu, desahannya semakin kencang, bahkan tangannya sendiri sudah lari dan memberi gesekan kepada member-nya.

"Kau siap, Eren?" Bisik Rivaille ketika ia selesai memberi service kepada Eren, Eren memutarkan kepalanya, tatapan mata sayu itu membuat Rivaille semakin tegang, rupanya Eren sudah ditengah kenafsuannya, ia ingin dimiliki.

"Ehn….Tolong Rivaille… miliki aku… Aku sudah tidak tahan…" gumamnya, tanpa disuruh pun, Rivaille menerjang Eren tanpa belas kasihan, rasa kasihannya sudah menghilang.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahn!" Teriakan Eren bisa terdengar sampai keluar, untung saja ibunya Eren sedang keluar kota, gesekan panas didalam dirinya membuat Eren semakin gila, awalnya memang sakit, tetapi rasa nikmat mematikan rasa sakitnya, Eren tidak berpikir lagi, ia terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Ahn! Aah, Rivaille! Rivaille!" Erangan Eren membuat Rivaille semakin cepat, tidak berpikir ia akan terluka dengan gerakan ekstrimnya, ia memainkan telinga Eren dengan menjilatinya dan memberikan beberapa gigitan kecil.

"Ahnn Ah!" Erangan semakin kencang ketika Rivaille menabrak sweet spotnya tanp belas kasihan, tubuh Eren menggeliat, bibirnya memanggil nama kekasihnya sambil salivanya keluar, sebentar lagi mereka akan merasakan puncak nikmatnya.

"Eren…" Bisik Rivaille, membuat libido Eren semakin naik. "Sebentar lagi aku…"

"A-aku juga, ahn! Rivaille…"

"Engh… Eren…"

"Ahnn! R-Rivaille, Ahhn-"

"AKU PULANG!" Suara nyaring perempuan membuat aktivitas panas mereka berhenti seketika, dan ruangan dapur tidak memiliki dinding atau pintu, jadi terlihat jelas dari ruangan tamu.

"Rivailleee~ Tante bawa kue donat kesukaanmu lho~ Ajak Eren main kesini, aku-" Wanita berkuncir kuda dengan kacamata hitam tebalnya terhenti ketika menemukan sepasang remaja laki – laki sedang melakukan sesuatu di dapur, terlihat, tanpa sensor.

_Busted._


End file.
